1. Field
The following description relates to a user authentication method and apparatus based on an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for applying signals and data extracted from a body to various systems is developing. For example, biometric technology for establishing a security system based on a biosignal and biometric data is drawing attention. The biometric technology may be technology for extracting a signal or data associated with a body of a user and comparing a result of the extracting to pre-stored data, thereby authenticating the user as a registered user through identification. As one example, technology for recognizing a user based on a personal electrocardiogram (ECG) signal is under development in a biometric technology field.
The biometric technology uses a unique biosignal of each user. Since the unique biosignal cannot be stolen or lost and has robustness against forgery or falsification, the biometric technology is highly favored in a security field. Recently, research is being conducted to improve a unique biosignal recognition rate.